1. Field of the Invention
The stabilizing parachute harness of the present invention relates to a parachute harness typically utilized by skydivers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent and popularity of highly maneuverable parachute canopies there has been the development of high performance parachute canopies and harnesses. As the skydiver's equipment has improved, enhancing the maneuverability of the jumper, more advanced jumping techniques and maneuvers have been achieved. As greater numbers of participants become involved in jumping and jumpers become more proficient, the demand for higher performing equipment has increased.
It has been common practice in both sports parachute jumping and accuracy jumping for the parachute harness to be suspended under the canopy by a single pair of right and lefthand riser straps, connected at the shoulder straps at single anchor points. Such an attachment has proven successful because of the fact that upon initial deployment of the canopy, the harness is loaded at a single point on the right and lefthand side to thus, with proper prejump adjustment, load the harness evenly and maintain the jumper at a generally favorable orientation during deployment, descent and landing. Some of the shortcomings of such prior art parachute harnesses include the fact that suspension of the jumper from single riser straps inherently restrict the degree of adjustment which may be achieved for varying the orientation and attitude of the jumper's body relative to the canopy during descent. Moreover, the anchoring of the individual right and lefthand riser straps at respective single anchor points on the shoulder straps, creates inherent pivot points about which the jumper tends to oscillate to and fro during descent and landing.
Accordingly, there exists a demand for a parachute harness which connects to the shoulder straps in such a manner as to stabilize the jumper during descent from uncontrolled oscillating about single right and lefthand anchor points. A further need exists for such a harness which incorporates a pair of right and lefthand fulcrum points which define a single lateral axis about which the jumper may oscillate during deployment of the canopy during initial deployment such that forces will be uniformly loaded on the harness and the harness maintained in a predetermined orientation on the jumper relative to the canopy during deployment.
Other objects and features of the invention will become apparent from consideration of the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawing.